


Let Thy Cases and Shelves Be Thy Pleasure Grounds and Gardens

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Military, YAGKYAS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The guys all work in a library and Nate is the boss. Brad has a thing for his boss, which he exploits one evening in the archives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Thy Cases and Shelves Be Thy Pleasure Grounds and Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the quote: Make thy books thy companions. Let thy cases and shelves be thy pleasure grounds and gardens. - Judah ibn-Tibbon (12th century). Beta'd by temporal_witch.

Brad pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. No matter how often the Technician adjusted them, they never quite fit right. He only needed them when working on a computer, but then Brad was _always_ working on a computer. He’d tried the more trendy ones without frames, but in the end, he always returned to what is sister laughingly called ‘geek glasses’; small, rectangular, dark-colored rims.

Looking up, Brad scanned the room in front of him to rest his eyes. Walt Hasser and Ray Person were there, working on their own individual projects. As he glanced briefly from one to the other, he realized they also wore so-called ‘geek glasses’.

Fuck. Brad’s sister was right.

“Aaahhh! Brad, I need pussy,” Ray suddenly declared in a loud voice. He leaned back in his chair and removed his own dark, square-rimmed glasses and rubbed at his eyes. “Not just any pussy. I need a hot, wet pussy that smells just a little. If it smells too much, you gotta wonder if it’s gonna eat through the rubber when you stick your dick in. If it doesn’t smell enough, it’s like goin’ down on one of those life-size plastic dolls they sell. Not that I know what that’s like.”

Walt snorted and Brad shot him a crooked smile.

“Last I checked, Ray,” Brad replied, returning to his computer, “you’re over eighteen and well aware of the neighborhoods where the hookers hang out. You don’t need me to help you get your dick wet.”

“You been workin’ on that program all fuckin’ day,” Ray said, standing up and sending his chair sailing across the room. “You been workin’ on it all fuckin’ _month_. It’s time to treat yourself to a night out with your old pal, Ray-Ray, gettin’ drunk and laid.”

Brad was about to say something caustic and deflecting when Nate Fick walked into the Archives. He was suddenly looking right at the reason he had no desire to go out drinking and whoring with Ray Person. Whenever Brad saw Nate, all he could think about was getting laid. Ray Person and his big mouth just didn’t need to know that.

Nate nodded at Walt, giving him a small, professional smile. He turned and looked at Brad, holding his gaze, but it was Ray he spoke to.

“You got your budget for me, Ray?” His question was clear and crisp and left no doubt that he was there for the budget and Ray had better have it done.

Brad felt the telltale stirring of his cock that invariably accompanied contact with Nate. He knew it was outrageously inappropriate; Nate was his direct superior. As the Director of Information Retention, he oversaw the Department of Library Sciences and the Department of Archival Management. Ray and Brad were the Managers of these departments, respectively.

It still didn’t stop Brad from reacting in a very primitive fashion whenever Nate came around wearing the waistcoat of his suit, minus his jacket, and adjusting his own wire rimmed geek-style eyeglasses.

“Yes, sir,” Ray replied immediately. “I just emailed the spreadsheet to you a few minutes ago.”

“Very good,” Nate said, finally breaking eye contact with Brad. “Walt, it looks like you have a good turnout for story hour tonight.”

Brad watched as Walt visibly straightened his spine and adjusted his glasses on his nose.

“Really?” Walt asked, smiling at Nate’s affirmative nod. “That’s great, ‘cause they’re gonna love tonight’s reading.”

“What’s on the agenda?” Nate asked.

“Where the Wild Things Are.” Walt worked for Ray as the Library’s Coordinator of Children’s Literature.

“Excellent,” Nate said, then made to leave. Almost as an afterthought, he turned back to Brad. “Do you have a few moments to give me an update on the file tracking program?”

“Yes, sir.” Even if Brad hadn’t had time, he’d have made it simply to be alone with Nate.

It might be wildly inappropriate to have these feelings for his boss, but it didn’t stop him from trying to determine if Nate had similar ones.

“Shall we go up to my office?” Nate asked innocently.

Brad knew what he was up to - he was trying to knock Brad off balance by getting him out of his comfort zone and onto Nate’s territory.

“If you want to see the latest updates, we’ll have to go over them here,” Brad answered truthfully. “I haven’t done the code push to the public system yet.”

Nate’s hesitation was infinitesimal. It most likely went unnoticed by Ray and Walt, but Brad zeroed in on it. He caught it because he studied Nate Fick very, very closely.

“That’s fine,” Nate finally agreed, reaching for the guest chair next to Brad’s desk.

“Since my budget for next year is done, I am _so_ outta here,” Ray announced, slipping into his jacket. “’Night, Brad. ‘Night, sir.”

“I’ll walk out with you,” Walt said, rushing to catch up with Ray. “I have to head up for the reading, anyway.”

Nate and Brad both called their ‘good nights’ as Nate pulled the chair around to Brad’s side of the desk so that he could see the computer screen. As he sat, Nate ran his hands down his own thighs. Brad caught the motion and wondered if Nate was smoothing his trousers or drying his palms.

He began to walk Nate through the nearly completed redesign of the file-tracking program that would manage the entire Department of Information Retention. With scanning employee IDs and library cards, plus the RFID devices and readers Brad was having installed everywhere and on everything, they were no longer going to lose files or wonder where in the library someone had left a particular reference book.

It was sheer genius. Brad was proud to the point of arrogance and didn’t give a shit.

Nate’s mind was as beautiful as his face and body, as far as Brad was concerned. He was capable of great leaps in logic and routinely exhibited superior judgment and a high level of intuition. Nate followed Brad’s explanation, making the necessary logical leaps to comprehend both the power and the functionality of what Brad had written.

Leaning in to point at the screen, Nate’s shoulder nudged Brad’s. Turning his head slightly, Brad caught Nate’s scent - clean, masculine and the discrete undertone of cologne.

Curious and tempted, Brad leaned closer to Nate, letting his lips hover just above Nate’s temple, and inhaled.

Nate froze in mid-sentence and mid-motion.

Intrigued by that reaction, Brad turned back to the screen as if the moment hadn’t happened. “In areas where RFID scanners aren’t practical,” he said, picking up the threat of his explanation,  “there are the portable barcode readers.”

Nate sat back in his chair, struggling to mask his stricken expression. To anyone other than Brad, he probably looked relaxed and contained.

This fascinated Brad: first, apparently sweaty palms, then a very visceral reaction to Brad’s proximity. Brad thought he might be able to have fun with this.

As their discussion continued, Nate made no move to sit forward again in his enthusiasm. Brad realized he wasn’t going get Mohammed to the mountain so he tried a different tack.

Leaning back in his own chair, Brad slid it so that he rolled to a gentle stop against Nate’s chair. As he continued to speak, Brad spun his chair slightly with one foot. This caused his knee to bump against Nate’s rhythmically.

Abruptly, Nate glanced at his watch. “This is brilliant, Brad. Really.” He stood quickly, causing his chair to squeak loudly against the tiled floor. “Just let me know when you’ve completed the code push.”

Nate started to put the chair back beside the desk but Brad intercepted him. “I’ll get that for you, sir,” he said lightly. “You have important work to get back to, I’m sure.” Nate seemed to be fleeing from Brad and that had to mean he felt something flowing between the two of them as well.

Brad deftly maneuvered himself, the chair, and Nate so that he now stood between Nate and the only available exit. Setting the chair down, Brad rose to his full height and looked down to regard Nate.

Nate stared straight up at Brad and swallowed visibly as he adjusted his glasses that already sat squarely on the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t let me keep you, sir,” Brad said, but made no move to clear the path to the door.

“N-no,” Nate stuttered. “Thank you for your good work, Brad.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Brad answered, taking a step closer to Nate. “_Sir_.”

Nate’s backward step brought him up against the chair beside Brad’s desk. To Nate’s credit, when he found himself cornered, he didn’t cower. Instead, he straightened his spine and met Brad’s eyes unflinchingly.

“Brad,” Nate’s voice became whip-like. “This type of behavior is bordering on inappropriate.”

“What exactly is inappropriate?” Brad asked, not fooled by Nate’s tone because his eyes were alight with lust. “The fact I want to kiss you? Or your wanting me to? Sir.”

“It’s these kinds of advances that create a hostile work environment,” Nate said, but this time the steel in his voice was missing.

“Only if they’re _unwanted_ advances,” Brad said, bringing his hands up to rest lightly on Nate’s hips. “Are they unwanted, Nate?”

Brad skimmed his lips along Nate’s jaw, his own heart hammering in his chest.

“I’m your direct supervisor.” Nate’s reply wasn’t an answer and Brad noticed it. He also noticed the breathless quality of Nate’s voice now.

“I note that you didn’t use the word ‘superior’.” Brad nuzzled Nate’s ear and then the soft hair just behind it.

“This isn’t a joke,” Nate whispered.

Brad was euphoric with his proximity to Nate. He dragged the tip of his tongue up the elegant line of Nate’s throat. Nate’s answering groan convinced Brad to pursue this line of interaction to its logical, and sweaty, conclusion.

He couldn’t say he was surprised when Nate suddenly reached up and removed Brad’s hands from his hips. He stepped around Brad and headed for the door.

“Did it seem like I was making a joke?” Brad called after him without turning around. He knew Nate had stopped when he didn’t hear the door open and shut behind him.

“I trust this isn’t the kind of thing I have to worry about you trying again in front of the other members of the Department?” Nate’s question was really an order, but it wasn’t necessary. As far as Brad was concerned, this was just between the two of them.

Brad finally turned to face Nate. “In front of the other Department members? No.” Next time he had Nate alone, though, he was going to do much more than _try._

“Good,” Nate said before he slipped through the door.

Brad had no intention of letting Nate cool off from this encounter, now that he knew he wasn’t the only one wanting to get a little _inappropriate_. He just needed to clear the decks of witnesses.

He delayed in the office only long enough to shut down his computer and lock up. He tossed his laptop bag over his shoulder, then had a thought. He dug into a deep inner pocket and took out two items he’d learned, in high school, never to be caught without. Brad tucked the items in his jeans pocket, hit the lights, and pulled the door closed.

When Brad reached the main floor of the library, he was surprised to hear loud shouts and laughter. He followed the ruckus and supposed it made sense to find it came from the Children’s Literature wing.

Brad slipped silently between the stacks so as not to be seen or heard by the children, their parents, Ray or Walt. He was surprised Ray was still here. Apparently, getting drunk and laid didn’t hold as much appeal as being the center of attention.

Slipping into a shadow, Brad came to stand directly behind Nate. He didn’t touch him. He didn’t announce his presence. The slight turn of Nate’s head told him he’d been detected, though. The dim ambient light reflected off the lenses of Nate’s glasses. Together, they stood in silence and watched the reading.

"_’And now,’ cried Max, ‘let the wild rumpus start!’_” Walt sat in a child-sized chair, glasses slid down to the tip of his nose as he read from a battered copy of Where the Wild Things Are. His audience of young children watched the show before them with rapt attention.

At this moment, Ray began to demonstrate the finer points of a wild rumpus as he acted out each scene as Walt read it. As ridiculous as it all seemed, Brad knew that lifetime readers were being created and influenced by it all.

“You ran,” Brad whispered, “but you didn’t run very far, I see.”

“This isn’t the time or the place, Brad,” Nate whispered in reply.

Brad stepped in and pressed the front of his body against Nate’s back. Nate steadied himself against a shelf with one hand, but otherwise didn’t move.

“We could have worked this out in the office if you’d stayed,” Brad whispered against Nate’s ear. “The door has a lock.”

Brad felt a shiver run through Nate’s frame.

“Whatever I might feel personally,” Nate’s whispered, surprisingly steady, “doesn’t change the fact that this is just _wrong_.”

Brad smiled and exhaled against Nate’s temple. He’d all but admitted he returned Brad’s attraction. Nate felt the same pull. That’s all Brad needed to know.

"_’Please don't go. We'll eat you up. We love you so_,’" Walt read as Ray continued to pantomime the actions. Children clapped and laughed and squealed in response.

Brad lowered his head to Nate’s neck and skimmed his lips up the length. “I think you’re confused. As an employee, I have no interest in sleeping with the boss.” Brad nipped at Nate’s earlobe and felt more than he heard the answering gasp. “But Brad Colbert absolutely wants to fuck Nate Fick.”

Nate bit back a strangled sound of desire and Brad used his body to press Nate into the stack before them.

"’_And_ _he sailed back over a year / and in and out of weeks / and through a day / and into the night of his very own room / where he found his supper waiting for him / and it was still hot,’_" Walt read on, wrapping up the evening’s program. Ray continued to act the fool, to the delight of all the children.

Brad grasped Nate’s hips and pulled them back into his own so he could feel Brad’s arousal. “They don’t know we’re here,” Brad said as he dragged the tip of his tongue along the shell of Nate’s ear. “I could fuck you right here and now and they’d never know what was happening.”

“You don’t have any supplies,” Nate’s whisper was harsh and desperate.

Brad withdrew the items he had stashed in his pocket and displayed them for Nate: a travel bottle of lubricant and a foil condom packet. “Seriously, Nate,” Brad whispered just before he nipped at Nate’s jaw. “Did you think I’d just start dry humping you without a plan?”

“Fuck,” Nate hissed. “Are you just going shove my trousers down and pin me to a stack?”

Brad hummed quietly into Nate’s neck, sliding his hand around to grip Nate’s erection through his clothes. “The idea has merit but I thought instead I’d bend you over one of the reading tables.”

Nate leaned his forehead against the bookshelf in front of him.

“No?” Brad teased. “I could strip you naked, and lay you back on the table. That way I’d also get to watch your face as I fucked you.”

Nate tipped his head back and let it rest on Brad’s shoulder. He turned his face into Brad’s neck and whispered, “That’s not how I pictured it in my fantasies but I’ll take it.”

If Brad hadn’t already been hard, he’d have gotten an instant erection at Nate’s words. He wasn’t the only one that had thought about this; wanted this; needed this. Nate had been having fantasies about Brad, too. He almost dared to hope this didn’t have to be just a one-off.

They stayed in the shadow of the stacks, grinding against each other, and running their hands over the sensitive spots they discovered. Brad lost patience and wrapped one hand around Nate’s cheek to turn him for a kiss. Nate tilted his head readily, opening his mouth and licking at Brad’s tongue as soon as he got past Nate’s lips.

Brad wrapped his arms around Nate and pulled him backward roughly into Brad’s own body. He held him there and kissed him. Whether this was the first time of many or the only time he’d have this, Brad finally had Nate Fick compliant and responsive under his hands and he was going to commit everything about this encounter to memory. Nate’s every expression, his every sound, his scent and feel of his body against Brad’s was more than Brad had dreamed of and he was determined to remember every detail.

Sounds swirled around them as they hid in shadow. Walt concluded the reading. Ray ushered the children noisily from the library. They cleaned up quickly and chatted as they worked. All the while, Brad kissed Nate, ground his hard cock against his firm ass, and rubbed Nate’s erection with the hand not holding them pressed together.

Brad felt just that much more aroused at the idea that he and Nate could be discovered any moment. It was dangerous and exciting. Nate responded as if he agreed.

Walt and Ray’s voices faded eventually as they locked up the library. Brad and Nate were plunged into near darkness just before the large door closed with an echo, the sounds of a key and lock sliding home with finality in the tomb-like building.

The echoes had barely faded when Brad was in motion. He let his laptop bag fall to the floor. He wrapped a fist in Nate’s waistcoat and hauled him through the darkened library to the nearest reading table. Brad spun Nate until his ass was pressed to the edge. He released him, and then took a step back.

“Get on your knees,” Brad said, his rough voice loud in the cavernous room. He reached down and flicked open the button of his jeans.

Nate’s eyes followed Brad’s hands down. He swallowed hard, licked his lips, and then sank down to his knees.

Brad eased his hard cock out of his flies and pressed it level with his thumb at the base. He ran the head of his dick over Nate’s lips. Brad slipped it past Nate’s moist lips until he felt the first brush of his hot tongue.

Nate’s mouth on Brad’s cock was all wet and hot and tight. He wrapped both of his hands around Nate’s head, pressed his thumbs, not so gently, into Nate’s cheekbones, and fucked his mouth. Brad enjoyed the sight of his dick sliding between Nate’s lips, shiny-wet with spit. Immediately, he slid himself back into Nate’s mouth, feeling the heat envelope him.

Brad flexed his hips fast and hard, pressing with his thumbs in counterpoint. His cock slid in and out; Nate made lewd sucking and slurping sounds without shame. Brad liked the way Nate let himself be pushed around. If he let Brad fuck his face like this, what was he going to let Brad do to his ass?

Pulling himself out of Nate’s mouth abruptly, Brad reached down and tugged him to his feet with a fist in his waistcoat. He took Nate’s lips in a hard kiss as he worked open the buttons of his vest and shirt.

“Take off your trousers and shoes,” Brad ordered as he dug the lube and condom out of his jeans once again. Nate tumbled slightly into the table before he righted himself and reached for his shirt.

“I said trousers and shoes,” Brad repeated sternly and Nate’s hands stopped their movements. He stared straight at Brad as his hands dropped to his belt.

Nate got his shoes and trousers off about the same time Brad got the condom rolled down his dick. He was going to lube it and shove it right into Nate’s ass but the sight of Nate’s own erection peeking out from the front tails of his shirt changed Brad’s mind.

He manhandled Nate up onto the table and laid him back. Brad pushed Nate’s knees up and back to make room to fuck him, but he liked what he saw too much to keep rushing.

Nate had a deceptively well-formed body beneath his conservative work attire. His chest was muscled and his abdomen was chiseled. Brad ran an appreciative hand down the skin between the parted ends of Nate’s shirt.

“I can’t believe you’ve been keeping a body like this under wraps,” Brad said admiringly, giving Nate a smile.

“And you show yours off all the time with tight t-shirts,” Nate growled petulantly.

Brad’s hand reached Nate’s belly, where his hard cock lay leaking. Nate’s heavy, swollen balls hung down just above the tight, pink pucker of his asshole. Brad dropped to his knees so that he could more easily reach Nate’s opening.

The low, jagged sound Nate made when Brad’s mouth found his asshole fueled Brad’s actions. He licked a broad stripe from Nate’s hole to his ball sac before returning to tease the star-patterned fissure with the firm tip of his tongue.

Brad shifted his hands and spread Nate’s ass wide, stretching open his hole enough for his tongue to slide inside and lick deep.

“Jesus Christ, Brad,” Nate moaned. “you’re doing more than just fucking me.”

Brad stood and leaned over so he could see Nate’s eyes clearly through the lenses of his glasses. “Complaining?”

“No … yes … please, just fuck me already.” Nate was shifting impatiently and his tone bordered on desperate.

Brad took out the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. He slid a single finger into Nate’s ass and felt how loose and warm he was. Immediately, Brad slipped in a second finger and watched as Nate’s back arched off of the table. His moan echoed off the cool walls of the library.

“Look at you,” Brad breathed. “all worked up over a couple of fingers. Maybe my cock is too much for you?”

“Not a chance,” Nate responded without missing a beat.

Brad removed his hand and added lube to the condom on his cock before he leaned forward to press against Nate’s ass. He gripped Nate’s hips and in one powerful shove, Brad slid his dick into Nate’s hole.

The dark library was filled with Nate’s echoing cry as he arched off the table again and his body clamped down hard on Brad’s cock. He spread his legs wider, opening himself even more for Brad, moving to encourage Brad to thrust.

“Is that what you wanted?” Brad asked, his voice raw. “Did you jack off to fantasies of my dick up your ass?”

“Probably as much as you jacked off to dreaming about _having_ your dick up my ass,” Nate fired back, breathless as Brad pulled out only to slide himself back in.

Brad liked Nate’s cheekiness.

They fell silent as Brad fucked himself in and out of Nate’s hole. The unrelenting darkness had fallen away as their vision had adjusted and Brad could just make out the glitter of Nate’s eyes behind his glasses as he watched Brad’s every move.

Brad held tight to Nate’s hips and pulled him roughly into his each time he pushed inward. He felt Nate’s hands wrap around his wrists, both to hold himself steady and to encourage Brad to move faster, harder, and rougher. He held Nate’s gaze in the darkness, afraid to look away and miss any faintly visible nuance of expression.

It felt as good as he’d thought it would, sliding his cock into and out of Nate’s tight heat. Brad went slowly at first, but kept his thrusts hard. He reveled in the sensation of Nate’s heat sliding down and around his dick until it enveloped all of him. The coolness of the rarified air was a shock to his system as Nate’s heat receded each time Brad pulled out.

Shockwaves began to roll down Brad’s spine. His ball sac tightened slightly as the leading edge of his orgasm started to build. He sped up his thrusts against and into Nate. The engulfing and receding heat wove a tendril of sensation through his hips. He wouldn’t last long now.

“Touch your cock, Nate,” Brad ordered. His glasses had begun to slip down his nose and he knew a moment’s irritation when he had to release Nate’s hip to take them off. Brad tossed the glasses unceremoniously onto the table, where they landed with an echoing clatter. 

Nate’s hand still wasn’t wrapped around his cock so Brad gave a particularly brutal thrust. Nate’s strangled cry was anything but pained.

“I said, put your hand on your dick and jerk yourself off,” Brad said through gritted teeth.

Nate jacked himself slowly a few times, managing to speak between the hard snaps of Brad’s hips. “Shouldn’t you come first?”

“_You_come when I tell you to,” Brad replied, pounding mercilessly into Nate’s upturned ass.

He watched Nate’s hand work furiously on his cock, sliding easily along the shaft and giving a tight, twisting squeeze at the head. Nate’s body tightened around Brad’s dick. He watched Nate’s chest rise and fall rapidly as he neared the end, his orgasm rising on him quickly. Brad knew it was almost over when Nate began a loud keening, deep in his throat.

“Come on your belly,” Brad ordered. “If the light’s right maybe I can see you get it all over yourself while I fuck your ass.”

With a strangled cry, Nate arched up, clenched his eyes shut, and came in thick wet ropes all over his own naked, damp skin. His ass clamped down hard on Brad’s dick and each shudder tore through Brad’s body as well.

When Nate collapsed, Brad could just make out the shine of come on his belly.

With one final thrust of his hips, Brad slammed into Nate, skin slapping loudly in the dark library. With a deep, guttural groan, Brad came. It was so good it hurt. Months of watching and wanting Nate and fantasizing about what it might be like to be right where he was right now - nothing he’d dreamed of could touch the reality.

When his balls finally stopped pulsing and the last of his come had spilled out his dick, Brad felt his muscles relax. If he wasn’t careful, he could crawl under the table and sleep until dawn.

Brad pulled out and slid off the condom. He’d have to take it with him. He couldn’t have Ray find _that_ in a trashcan tomorrow morning. He helped Nate sit up.

“Not only did we have inappropriate sexual contact,” Nate sighed, leaning his forehead against Brad’s chest, “but we had it in a highly inappropriate location.”

“Which was what made it so much fun,” Brad chuckled, kissing the top of Nate’s head. “Tomorrow night I’m going to ambush you in the stacks and fuck you up against a shelf of books.”

Nate groaned. “Well, if you’re going to do that, you know that portion of the archives with the broken light fixture?”


End file.
